


hold on to me

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, Medication, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Platonic Cuddling, Recovery, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: 'cause (i'm/you're) a little unsteady.Fives helps nurse his brother back to health.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	hold on to me

Ever since Echo's successful rescue from the Techno Union, Fives hadn't set foot on the battlefield. He'd been too preoccupied in the medbay, always at his brother's side. Kix agreed to let him stay, so long as he behaved himself, and astonishingly he did. He didn't make a fuss, he let the older medic do his job, and he made sure to stay quiet when he was told.

People have funny responses to trauma.

Echo had been doing better in the few weeks that had passed. Most days he was able to eat small meals, and sometimes he even hobbled outside with one hand on his cane and his prosthetic arm around Fives' shoulders. Fives was sturdy, more than willing to let Echo lean against him, but his touch was gentle when he overestimated himself. More than once he'd scooped his batchmate up and held him against his broad chest to bring him back to his room.

One morning, however, as he came into Echo's room, dark curls still damp from the shower, he could tell it wouldn't be quite so easy.

Echo was curled up on his side, prostheses untouched, with his organic arm draped over a large, almost-spherical stuffed tooka. His blanket was pulled up around his neck, but Fives could still see his bony body shaking beneath it.

"Hey," Fives said softly as he entered. Echo moved his head slightly, but it was followed by a small whine. He didn't answer further.

"Not feeling too great, then, huh?"

"No." Echo's voice was thin. "Slept like shit."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Kix had me eat some crackers when I took my meds," Echo muttered. "Still trying to keep 'em down."

"Hey. That's alright." Fives sat in the chair at the side of Echo's bed. Echo blindly patted around for his brother, and Fives reached out to hold his hand. Echo visibly relaxed at the touch.

A low grumble came from the back of Echo's throat. "Can you read to me?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sure. Any requests?"

"No. Just wanna hear you."

"Alright." Fives gently bumped his forehead against Echo's, then grabbed his datapad from the bedside table. He spoke softly, just as Echo had always done when he rattled off regulations to calm himself down at night on Rishi. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out as he drifted into sleep, but it was light — Echo always slept lightly these days, awoken by the slightest shift in the room — so Fives kept reading for a good hour or so. Even when Kix came in to check his vitals, which he somehow managed to sleep through.

"He was up and down all night," Kix muttered. "Nightmares. Thanks for getting him to get some rest."

"He asked me to read to him," Fives said simply. "Can't exactly say no. He's already having a shitty day."

"I know. Nearly threw up all over Stitches."

"'M still sorry 'bout that."

"You don't need to be." Kix's voice was firm. "He's more than used to it, and you can't control it." He glanced over Echo's chart. "How're the pain meds treating you?"

Echo shrugged. "Feel a little better. Head hurts less. Managed to catch some sleep. Stomach's still roiling, though."

"That's good. You can have another dose in an hour; I'll come back then. Yeah?"

"Mm. Okay. Thanks."

"'Course. Fives, lemme know if anything changes."

"I know."

Echo made a soft whining sound, and Fives was at his side in an instant.

"Hey. I'm right here. D'you want me to read to you again, or-?"

"No, it's fine. Just- I just needed, uh. I dunno."

"Hey. I get it. I missed you too."

"Can you-? I mean, y'don't have to, but I thought . . . Remember back when we were cadets? And we'd crawl into each other's bunks?"

He didn't need to explain further. Fives moved to the other side of Echo's bed and hopped on behind him, wrapping himself around his twin and holding his thin frame close to his chest.

"Thanks," Echo chuckled. "'S cold."

"Could've asked for another blanket," Fives argued.

"Yeah. But I wanted you." Echo put his hand over Fives' and held it close to his chest. "Wanted to know you were safe."

"Don't worry, Echo. I'm perfectly safe. And so are you." He nuzzled Echo's head, careful not to press too hard on the diodes in his skull. "I've got you, Ey'ika."

"I know."


End file.
